Define Cheating
by lostpotter
Summary: Because James Potter would not leave my thoughts. Marauding git. Fluff. One-shot


A/N: JKR owns everything, I am merely borrowing her characters...and places

* * *

><p>Define Cheating<p>

I was having a fantastic day. The professors hadn't set too much homework, the weather still held a hint of summer, and best of all it was Friday; a glorious Friday with the birds singing and laughter all around. So glorious, in fact, that I had to spend at least some time by the lake. I called a "see you later" to my friends and headed down to my favorite spot under an old tree and close to the water. I didn't even stop by Gryffindor Tower; I merely shrunk my bag to fit into the pocket of my skirt. As I lay in the cool grass, a feeling of peace settled around me.

Admittedly, the year had not started exactly the way I would have made it. A certain marauding boy was placed opposite me as Head, for one; I had just been made an orphan, for another. With all that follows a death, my sister was less than supportive of me, especially since wizards were known to be the killers. Still, I needed to soak in a little sunshine; feel a little insignificant for a while and remember the good times. I would find those responsible, just not right then. No, that afternoon was just to unwind and sort out some thoughts.

Rather, it would have been, if I hadn't glimpsed a certain messy-haired boy on my way out of the castle. That look he gave me nearly stopped me in my tracks. My heart forgot to beat that split second our eyes connected. Time seemed to stop with my faltering stride. It all crashed down in anger and confusion flared within me.

What did he mean by that look? What business is it of his if I go outside for once? How would he even know that's where I was headed anyway? Who was he to look at me like that?

I hadn't gone down to think about him though...I was thinking about...something pleasant. Good memories of my parents. Like when my mother would take Pet and I to the park and we'd picnic and play all afternoon. Or Christmas morning when we'd carol around the piano and everyone would be at our house. We would always eat too much and end up playing games well into Boxing Day. They had all laughed so much when that owl had flown right into the pudding! My face must have matched my hair for hours after that...

There he is again, flirting on the edges of my memories; always a part of them, yet having nothing to do with anything.

I didn't want to think about him; about his crocked smile or his boisterous laugh. Or that sparkle of mischief that never really left his eyes. I did not want to dwell on the swooping sensation I always had when he walked by, or how very much aware I became of my heartbeat when he stood too near. Even his stupid pranks were less against certain people and more for the general enjoyment of all. He always knew exactly what would make me laugh. It wasn't even fair.

I sighed and sat up against the tree as the sky lit up in hues of pink and orange. My friends would be wondering where I went and I knew they'd be worried when I didn't go to dinner. Leaving required more energy than I wanted to give though, so I stayed.

"Evans, are you alright?" sincerity and compassion colored his tone.

I hadn't even noticed him until he sat next to me.

"Everyone's looking for you," he tried again.

I swiped at the tears and nodded. "I'm coming." If I made an appearance in the common room, I could just get something from the kitchens...or at least pretend that I was.

"You don't have to go right now. I can tell them I found you, if you want." He grabbed my hand and guided me back down as though punctuating his offer.

"It's ok; I'm a little chilled anyway." He shrugged off his jacket almost immediately.

"I'm not." He grinned. "You know you completely missed dinner."

His jacket nearly swallowed me, but it was much warmer than the air. I decided he deserved a little openness for being so chivalrous "That's what the kitchens are for."

"Lily Evans, knowingly breaking the rules, I never thought I'd see the day." He laughed.

"Hah. There is quite a bit you don't know about me Potter." Annoyance flickered through me.

"Oh really?" that stupid smirk was back.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

"Ha. Of course not. I bet I know more about you than you think."

Really? He went there?"

"I rather doubt that." I turned away from him, back to the water not bathed in moonlight.

"Try me," he dared.

"Bet you don't even know my cat's name." I scoffed.

"Come on, you told me that one yourself. His name's Boo." That stupid smirk was for too close for comfort. Was he leaning in, or was I?

"Ha. Fine. What do I want to be when I grow up?" I had him there, I just knew it.

"A healer."

"Geez, stalker much?"

"I told you, Evans, I know you."

"What's it to you, anyway? Why do you bother?"

Immediately, his calm, open demeanor changed to withdrawn and tense. It seemed as though a mask had slipped back into place. "You intrigue me." He said finally, looking away from me for the first time.

"Thanks Potter," I ventured standing up and disentangling myself from his jacket.

After a beat, he said, "Keep it Evans, I have loads." He grinned again, "Let's get you some food!"

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Didn't you just come from dinner?"

He just laughed, presumably at my incredulous expression. "Good one Evans; you think I'm going to miss an opportunity to spend time with you."

"Pigs do fly nowadays," I shrugged and ran toward the front doors. He caught me just before I hit the ancient wood.

"That was cheating." That swooping sensation left me breathless and struggling to tune out the deep thud of my heartbeat. His lips were impossibly close to my ear.

Two could play that game. I turned, facing him, and let my hand roam his chest. "No James," I stood on my toes so my lips would be just millimeters away from his. "This is." I spun out of his embrace and raced into the doors and down to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my first story :)<p> 


End file.
